


只有两小时的假期

by CuSO4Blue



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuSO4Blue/pseuds/CuSO4Blue
Summary: 大平的笑意更深，眼睛轻轻地眯起来，眼角的纹路也随之变深。不过很可爱。更可爱的是他将脸慢慢贴向金城手心的样子，他沉默而温柔地注视着金城，仿佛是在诉说一句跨越了二十年的“你回来了”。
Relationships: ohira shosei/kinjo sukai, 金城碧海/大平祥生
Kudos: 6





	只有两小时的假期

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自于宇多田光与椎名林檎合唱的《只有两小时的假期/二時間だけのバカンス》，感谢我的两位缪斯。

“爸爸怎么把这辆车搬出来了？”  
桃子正在门口穿鞋，抬头就看见金城碧海正推着向来在车库里不见天日的摩托车走向门外。  
“它也到了退休的时候，今天打算送到二手车行去卖掉。”金城碧海把车停在路边，蹲下身做着最后的检查。  
“明明平时很宝贝，没事的时候就喜欢在车库擦车，真的舍得吗？”桃子从门内小步跳着出来，为学园祭演出准备的新皮鞋在阳光下闪闪发亮。  
金城只是低头笑着拍了拍同样闪着光的车身，身上宽松的家居服和摩托车粗犷的外形组成了一对奇妙的组合。  
“决定了。”女孩灵活地跳上摩托车的后座，双腿活泼地轻敲着车身，“就由我来做这辆车最后一位乘客。爸爸今天得骑着他送我去学校。”  
金城面对女儿意料之外的请求有些犹豫。“爸~爸~”桃子立刻撅起了嘴，与金城相似的细长眼睛眯了起来，“之前因为海外出差，我的演出彩排一次都没来看过吧？说好今天什么都会答应我的！”  
“啊，要骑车送桃子吗？爸爸好酷哦！”金城太太从门里探出头，“机会难得，今天就穿那件帅气的皮衣吧？已经好多年没见爸爸穿过了呢！”  
“太棒了！想让同学们也见见帅气的爸爸！”  
金城叹了口气，他仿佛可以看到女儿身后狡黠地晃动着的小狐狸尾巴，只好无奈地被妻子拉上楼去换衣服。

老摩托仿佛感知到自己最后的使命一般，畅快地载着父女二人奔向学校，到达的时间比预计还早了几分钟。  
“正式演出是什么时候？”金城扶着女儿的手让她跳下车。  
“舞蹈社集合是十二点，然后是化妆、做发型、最终彩排……不出意外的话是两点开始演出……”  
“金城同学——”  
远处传来了一个少年清澈的嗓音。金城碧海饶有趣味地看着女儿脸上浮现出难得一见的樱粉色。  
“碰见你真是太好了，我们一起去集合地点吧！”男孩带着明亮的笑容一路跑过来，像一只挥着爪子的小狗蹦蹦跳跳。走到近处，他圆圆的眼睛不住打量着金城，“这是金城同学的爸爸吗？好酷！”  
男孩直率的称赞让桃子拨弄刘海的手更加慌乱了，她抓住男孩的书包带的一端，努力地把他拖走，“好啦，我们快走吧，去晚了社长又要唠唠叨叨了。”  
“这不是桃子嘛。”一个温和的声音从男孩背后传来。  
“啊，大平的爸爸也来了啊，叔叔好。”桃子停下来，乖巧地打了声招呼。  
而金城却无法像女儿一样平静，一个脑海深处的姓氏伴随着来人的身影突然让他头晕目眩。  
眼前的中年男人还是一头柔软的金发，穿着米色的高领毛衣，看上去有些矜持的他在可爱的桃子面前眯起了一双温柔狗狗眼。  
大平祥生。有什么阻止着金城的声带发出这四个字的声音。  
大平的眼神扫过眼前的男人，似乎没有什么特别的反应，然而三秒后，他吃惊地张大了嘴，“sky？”停留在半空的手甚至忘记了捂上嘴。  
他从小就是个迷迷糊糊会反应慢半拍的人。  
金城被过于深远的记忆侵袭，不知道该说什么，只好默默点了个头。  
大平惊讶的眼神在父女俩相似的的面容和一个模子刻出来的狐狸眼间来回，他终于想起自己张大嘴的样子有些失礼，于是露出了一个微笑：“有个很可爱的女儿呢。”  
风把他的刘海吹起了一部分，金城闻到空气中独属于夏日祭典的苹果糖的甜味。  
铛铛——  
校园的钟敲响了十二点的报时。  
“啊，来不及了，要去赶紧去集合！”男孩拉起女孩的手，桃子的脸瞬间变得像绯红的苹果糖一样，一边跟随男孩的脚步，一边不忘回头嘱咐：“爸爸，两个小时后在广场那边的舞台哦！不可以忘记！”  
大平朝着远去的两个小小背影挥手，轻声地感慨：“真是青春呢。”  
金城低下头，但是看不清他的眼睛，“你也是，看起来很年轻，没怎么变。”  
“只是看起来而已。”大平放下了高高挥动的手，转过身来。  
他含笑着抬头，打量着金城的皮衣：“还在骑摩托车吗？真是豪放的老爸。”  
穿惯了西装的金城突然有些不适应，身上的皮衣明明是自己的，却像是从谁那里偷来的一样。“最后一次骑了，今天要送去车行。”他赶紧解释。  
大平愣了一下，“是嘛。”  
他的眼神仿佛在透过金城的身体看着遥远的别处。  
“有点饿了，不知道那边的摊位会有什么吃的呢？”  
主动结束话题的大平转身望向热火朝天的校园祭摊位，他柔和而礼貌的微笑比邀请听上去更像拒绝，眼上亚麻金色的发梢随着他的回头消失在金城的视线里。  
又看不见他的眼睛了。金城不知为何有些烦躁，下意识地拉住对方的手强迫他向自己转身。  
大平像是没有预料到他的动作，或许是被金城突如其来的力气握痛了，露出了没有防备的惊讶，一对下垂眼睁得圆圆的。  
“还有两个小时，想去海边走走吗。”金城用脑海里冒出的第一个念头来解释自己的冒犯。  
大平一瞬间露出了怀念的微笑，“这次你有带多的头盔吗？”

金城的摩托车沿着海岸公路疾驰，大平带着桃子的粉色头盔，一只手扶着金城的背，海鸟挟着浓烈的海风气息从头顶掠过。远方海岸像银白的线跃动着，让大平想起自己不是第一次见到这样的景色。  
他们从小长大的城镇是个与这里相似却有所不同的海边小镇。暑假的时候，大平、金城和同班的鹤房、木全有一大半的时间是在海边度过的。高中男生的快乐过于简单，他们往往将一个下午消磨在比赛谁先游到对面的那个岛上去。  
然而谁也不会成功，对面的海岛仅仅只是看起来近在眼前，凭人力是不可能游到的，却每一天都在用胜负欲诱惑着青春期的男孩前去挑战。  
大平和金城往往是最先知难而退的两个人，而鹤房和木全的思维总不是常人能够理解的，“只要先缓缓地、悄悄地靠近，然后再趁岛不备极速冲刺，这回一定能游到！”  
岸上的两个少年把自己埋在沙子里，为那两个与海岛智斗的人的未来叹气。

十六岁时的金城碧海看起来稳重，却是个能精准计算逃课时间与成功率的我行我素派，而十六岁的大平祥生，虽然看起来是个努力又听话的乖孩子，却永远在和数学课的睡魔斗争中败下阵来。  
于是他们毫无悬念地逃课了。  
“摩托车？这是sky的？”  
从学校围墙上灵活跳下来的大平忍不住张大了嘴。  
金城好不容易才不让自己的扑克脸上出现得意的神色，“嗯，老爸作为生日礼物送我的。”  
大平像对待小动物一样爱怜地抚过阳光下发亮的车身，“真的可以带我吗？”  
“当然，你是除我之外第一个坐上他的人。”他郑重地说。

“啊啊啊啊啊——”  
大平用尽全力的呼喊一瞬间敲击着金城的鼓膜又快速地被风带走，他掩饰不住雀跃，却又因为畏惧摩托车的速度而紧紧搂着金城的腰，以至于整个人都贴在了金城的后背上。  
“太爽啦——”他贴在金城的耳边喊着，双眼闪闪发光，平时长的有些碍事的刘海早被风甩在额头后面，露出在学校里不多见的灵动表情。金城望着后视镜里的乐成傻狗的大平，嘴角控制也不住地上翘。  
当大平从摩托车上跳下来的时候，几乎有些站不稳，金城眼疾手快地扶住了他。  
“太棒了，下次也要骑车带我来哦！”大平顺势挂在金城身上，用陶醉的微笑诱惑着对方下一次的逃课。  
金城用手盖上他的额头，向后顺着他凌乱的头发，“还是不用刘海遮着比较好看。”  
两个人仿佛才意识到此刻过于近的距离，毫无阻碍地注视着彼此的眼睛。  
“sky更喜欢这样？”  
“嗯，想看你的眼睛。”  
“那就只在和sky来这里的时候露出来。”  
“不过下回要记得给我带头盔哦。”  
两个人交换着莫名的傻笑和彼此的呼吸，然后甩掉鞋一前一后地跑向海边。

拥有了共同的秘密之后，一切都变得顺理成章了起来。在数学课前心照不宣地离开教室，在沿海公路上逆着风骑行，在靠近镇上的时候小心翼翼躲避熟人，在海边的树荫里交换一个亲吻，两个男孩之间，这一切都像海岸线上的日升月落一般自然发生，如同夏季的向阳花一般无声生长。

“儿子开始上补习班之后，我也好多年没有来过这了。”  
两个已是父亲的男人沿着海边并肩走着，身后两串脚印被不时涌来的海浪擦的模糊不清。  
“上次和你一起走在海边，感觉已经是上辈子的事了呢。”  
大平站在更靠近海浪的一侧，轻笑着回过头来，他的头发在风中任性地飞舞。尽管在逆光中，金城可以清楚地看清他眼角浅浅的皱纹，无数的思绪想要从胸膛里冲撞而出出、凝结成话语，但他最终只是用手指触上对方眼角的皱纹，像是要抚平这痕迹般来回摩挲。  
大平的笑意更深，眼睛轻轻地眯起来，眼角的纹路也随之变深。  
不过很可爱。  
更可爱的是他将脸慢慢贴向金城手心的样子，他沉默而温柔地注视着金城，仿佛是在诉说一句跨越了二十年的“你回来了”。  
注视着彼此的时候，他们似乎终于不再是碌碌行走的旅人，他们终于放下了沉重的行囊，终于回到了那个远在千里之外的海边小镇。

他们靠着巨大的岩石眺望着海的对面，看着仿佛永远到达不了的海岛。岩石的影子轻柔地覆盖在两个人的身上，似要藏起这无人知晓的短暂时光。  
“上一次我们像这样站在海边的时候，是在干什么呢？”大平仿佛因遗忘而呓语着。  
然而他们谁都不可能会忘记，在最后一个暑假的午后，在岩石的阴影里，在鹤房和木全视线所不及的地方，他们刚完成一个绵长的亲吻，急促的喘息掩盖不了心脏跳动的声音，生涩而笨拙的双手在对方身上长久地摸索，仿佛就要为青春的结束完成一场祭典。  
但是两个毫无经验的青少年最终也没有完成一场成人意义的性爱，仅仅只是在对方的手里释放就让他们感到无上的满足，让他们产生自己已经与世界上另一个人永恒地联结在一起的错觉。

当然两个成年人已经不会再沉溺于幻觉中，他们拥有的仅仅只是两个小时的时间，一个割裂所有、抛弃一切的短暂假期。  
大平从金城的唇边一路吻上耳垂，感受着对方有些粗暴地扯开他的衣角将手探入，肌肤接触的那一刻迸发出小小的礼花，像那年夏天的海潮拍打着岸边。金城自细腰一寸一寸抚摸上去，感受滚烫的血液在男人紧实的肌肉下勃动，随着他的手向心脏冲去。乳头早已渴望爱怜般挺立，在指腹粗糙的茧子下颤抖，金城用舌含上，听着大平忍耐的、不小心逃逸出唇缝的呜咽。他有些恶作剧地用拇指撬开紧闭的双唇，缠绵地玩弄着灵活的舌头，一边想象着柔软的舌面曾经如何包裹过另一个男人的阴茎。  
大平的手同样灵活，纤细的手指早已解开他的拉链，细密地爱抚着他。金城突然想起他的这双手抚摸自己摩托车的样子，年少的他尚未意识到这个动作有多么的色情，而如今的他只想在那辆行将报废的车上干他，看着他的汗水顺着车体光滑的表面滑下，看着他的臀部因为无法承受满溢出来的精液而将车座彻底弄脏。大平的臀部被他重重地揉捏着，却又柔顺地向他靠近，他的指尖探进穴口，因过紧的包裹感而皱眉。  
“等……等等……”  
大平喘息着将手伸向卡在膝弯的裤子，从口袋里摸出了一管迷你护手霜。金城从他手中接过来，却因为上面的假面骑士图案和“青少年专用”轻笑出声：“用儿子的护手霜为自己做扩张，原来你是个这么淫荡的父亲吗？”  
大平的脸已经不能再红，穴口也不自觉地更加绞紧，金城放进去的两根手指在这无用的抗议中横冲直撞，直到柔软的肠壁和它的主人都驯服地投降，才温柔地认真做起了扩张。大平咬在金城肩上的牙几乎已经控制不了力道，在第三根手指的侵略中只能用嗓子里的哭腔挤出求饶的声音。  
“快进来……求你……”  
金城看着他如同小时候被老师责骂了的哭脸，意识到自己永远也拒绝不了大平祥生的眼泪。他轻轻地舔去大平眼角的泪水，对准已经开拓过的穴道一点点地压入。  
大平因为金城的温柔而轻吻着他，但他期待的是更为疾风骤雨般的性爱，是能够让他忘记一切、只拥有眼前这个人的至高快感。他将金城推倒在柔软的沙子上，腰腹暗暗用力，将自己送向金城昂扬的阴茎，他可以清楚地知悉金城每一寸的形状，每一寸让他们终于得以完整的紧密纠缠，他因为由身体内部传来的餍足而颤抖，因为金城凝视的目光而落泪，他用双臂紧紧缠绕着金城，如同第一次坐上他的后座一般同时怀着即将跌下悬崖的恐惧与快感。  
仿佛是在回应他的渴求一般，当他刚一坐到底，金城便掐住他的腰开始快速的挺动。大平因为无法自控的节奏而惊呼出声，他感觉无力的腰臀几乎无法承受属于另一个人的温度与力量，于是他俯下身去，将全部的吻落在金城身上，用碰撞的疼痛、血液的味道与咸涩的泪水将通往四肢百骸的喜悦传达给对方。额头相抵，在泪水迷蒙间他看见金城眼中少年般的光辉与专注，沐浴在这样的目光中使他难以抑制地高潮，而金城在他后穴中同时的释放几乎使他灼伤。  
他们喘息着交叠地躺在岩石的阴影里，无法更加接近的两颗心脏在遥远的海浪声中默契地跳动。大平微微仰起头，看着岩石缝隙中透过来的阳光，那是两个人牵着手就永远无法到达的地方。他感觉到金城正轻轻咬着他的锁骨，低下头便遇见金城像是埋怨他不够专注的视线。他安抚般用指腹细细摹画金城的唇线，然后看见这个一向不苟言笑的男子露出了仿佛久雨初晴般令人目眩神迷的笑容。  
“叮叮叮——”是大平为儿子演出设置的提醒闹钟响了。他挣扎着起身摸索着手机的所在，然后快速地按掉了噪音的来源。  
大平低着头，似是叹息地轻声说：“要回到岸上去了哦，乙姬小姐。”  
金城愣住了，两人初遇的画面毫无征兆地在头脑中浮现。

“初次见面，我叫金城碧海。”  
对面微笑的男孩歪着头，不知在思考些什么，终于轻轻柔柔地开口：“浦岛太郎？”  
金城一时难以跟上他的思路，露出了茫然的眼神。  
男孩有些不好意思，手脚并用地慌忙解释：“这是个很美的名字呢。在碧蓝海水之下藏着的金色宫殿，不就像是浦岛太郎故事里的龙宫吗？”

那金城就是水晶宫中的龙女乙姬小姐呢，而那时爱上他的我就像是不谙世事的浦岛太郎，被他牵着手去见了生命中只此一次的绮丽幻景。  
大平将心事藏在了翻涌不息的海浪里。  
那你还真是天真的浦岛太郎呢，被我这个贪婪的龙女从家人的身边偷走，在无人的乐园里度过了漫长的两个小时。  
金城把心声塞进了倏尔远去的海风中。

沉默像夏日的白昼一样的漫长，两个人肩并着肩，顺着来时的脚印走向公路，海水在身后悄悄抹去他们到来过的痕迹。  
只有两小时的假期结束了。


End file.
